


[Podfic] the trembling of my fingertips

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Paint, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painting on Bodies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, drawing on skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by homosexual.Author's summary:Foggy’s fingers circle his wrist. The blunt tip of a marker glides across the skin of hishand, the arch of his thumb, smooth and slow over his knuckles.





	[Podfic] the trembling of my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the trembling of my fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601291) by [dianying (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dianying). 



> A big thanks to homosexual for letting me record this fic <3

                                                                    

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s9ge8ahr29idp4r/%5BDaredevil%5D+the+trembling+of+my+fingertips.mp3) /15:16/ 16,6 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mfzr25lcdrdg8f5/%5BDaredevil%5D+the+trembling+of+my+fingertips.m4a) /15:16/ 14,4 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KvyvJZ-iPZ1vYF06HrRbz9hstxIIDX1G/view?usp=sharing)

 

 

 


End file.
